lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
Going To Oceanic Flight 815! Parts 1
This is the fourth story written in the series. This is a Maya-centric episode. Storyline Part 1 Hello Maya, we're going landing said a flight attendent. Finally, my mother Elisabeth Smatthouse is waiting for me. The plane was going to shaking. What's your name? asked Maya. Cedrella Brooks. The whole was beginning to shaking and then followed a explosion. - Maya was on the Island. Cedrella was with her. What's the matter? asked Cedrella. I had just a bad dream about the crash. My mother thinks that I'm dead, while I'm not said Maya. We're going from this Island if that's the last thing I'm doing said Cedrella. We're 4 days on this Island said Maya. Nobody is coming, there's no hope said Maya. And do you have a father? asked Cedrella. Yes, Peter Chess. He works for Police Team Number 7A said Maya. And what's your mother doing for a job? asked Cedrella. My mother is a hotel-worker. We've met a old friend of Elisabeth and by a mistake, Astrid Cormett couldn't be put on Oceanic Flight 815. Her son Conrad was somewhere on Oceanic Flight 815 said Maya. What was you doing in Sydney? asked Cedrella. Flashback: Maya Chess 4 days ago Maya was in Peter's room. I'm going today father said Maya. What are you going to do in Los Angeles? asked Peter. I'm going to Tracy Lomstein, you now the woman who can see things. She has been looking for a man named Eric Glass. Tracy and Eric Glass's mother are working with 'The System', you now 'The Project'. If something happens go to the library and found the book: Lomstein Secrets. How do you mean, if something happens? asked Peter. I don't know, maybe there will be something happening. If you see Eric Glass stay quiet. Nobody has to know that you're illegal in Sydney. Do you mean, if I hear nothing from you, that I has to buy a book? asked Peter. Yes, chapter 71, 1.3 point 64. It are all illegal things about transporting and other things. Buy the book and I will be safely in Los Angeles. That point is really illegal and it can now other way said Maya. What is 'illegal transporting'? asked Peter. Just read that book and you now it said Maya. *- So do you mean, that you can get off The Island? asked Cedrella Brooks. Yes, only me, it's my plan or I kill you said Maya. Sorry Maya, I go to the other mid-section survivors, I wanna know what the next step is said Cedrella. Maya was looking at the sea and a bottle was coming. Finally said Maya. Maya swom in the sea and was taking the bottle. She opened the bottle with a paper message. Dear Maya, I heard nothing from you in 4 days. So I found the book and I buy it. I hope it worked and that you today finally will going away, from the place where you now are. Chapter 71, 1.3 point 64. If you had this message, we will going to the next step. Kill Cedrella and then it's the last step. She's a betrayer. You can never safely from The Island, if you don't kill her! Eric, Mandy, Jennifer and Bob will landing in a few hours, so you know what to do. I hope you survive it and I hope you come safely from The Island. I'm in danger, because I'm illegal in Sydney. Come soon, or you have no dad anymore. Goodbye Maya. Maya looked to the survivors. It's time go said Maya. Part 2 Maya Chess was waiting for Cedrella Brooks. Cedrella Brooks was back. How is it? asked Cedrella. Not good, something is in my way said Maya. Come, there's something on the beach said Maya. Cedrella was following Maya. There somebody here said Maya. Who? asked Cedrella. Maya was walking to Cedrella. What's the matter? asked Cedrella. Maya put her knife out her pants and put it in Cedrella's body. Cedrella felt on the ground. You was in my way of course. I will say that an Other did it, then I have an alibi. I will say that you was in love with Ethan Rom. Then they believe that an Other did it said Maya. You're a creepy girl said Cedrella. What's your next step, killing your father? asked Cedrella. My first step is that I'm going to take your life and then I see what the next step is said Maya. Maya carried Cedrella with her and was going to a place. A few minutes later, Maya was back. Maya walked to Jack. There is someone dead in the bushes. She's one of us. She killed by an Other said Maya. Oké, Ethan do you wanna help me? asked Jack. That's oké Jack, I'm coming said Ethan. Ethan and Jack were runnin to the dead Cedrella Brooks. Maya looked at the dead body. Who killed her? asked Ethan. An Other. There are other people on this Island. What? asked Ethan. Why would there other people then us? asked Ethan. I will asking Hurley to check the manifest said Maya. No wait, why are you not asking Locke to found some evidence where she's has been directly killed said Ethan. That's a good idea, Ethan said Maya. Do you think that there are other people on this Island? asked Jack. No, of course not said Ethan. I think people wanna know who killed Cedrella? asked Jack. I think it's better if we found some food Jack said Ethan. We're not Sherlock Holmes, Jack said Ethan. That's right, we're making a grave and we telling the other people that there was a falling tree that killed her said Jack. Maya was taking Locke to Jack. And what we're going to do? asked Locke. I will do the speech and tell her about the tree that killed her said Locke. Locke and Jack we're making a grave for Cedrella Brooks. Cedrella, she was a flight attendent. She..was a woman who killed by a tree said Locke. I WAS SUPOSSE IT TO DO said Jack. Jack was going looking for some food. She was a woman who we don't really, because she's dead said Locke. Jack was back. I WAS SUPOSSE IT TO DO said Jack. Is everything alright Jack? asked Kate. No, I hope Locke knows what faith is said Jack. Maya was at the ocean and looking. Maya was looking to the survivors. Now it's time to go said Maya. Maya was swimming down and found an invisible submarine. How Peter said Maya. Oceanic Flight 305 was landing. Eric was walking with his group to his mother, Nancy Glass. Hello mother said Eric. Hello my son, do you have the book? asked Nancy. Yes, but there were a few deaths before I it finally had said Eric. Whatever happened happened said Nancy. Who was the author of that book? asked Nancy. Cooper Smith said Eric. Peter Chess and Maya Chess were coming with the invisible submarine. Tracy Lomstein was there to. Finally, we all are there said Tracy. Maya was putting a gun out her pants and shoot to Peter Chess. It's time to start! said Maya.